Vampires Aren't Real
by Stefan Lee Salvatore
Summary: Beth loves to read vampire stories even though she knows that vampires and werewolves aren't real. Vampires aren't real. Beth feels something coming. She doesn't know what but it is bad. I don't own Twilight!
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything! Too bad.**

**Preface:**

I love to read books and all especially about vampires. But I know they don't exist do they? Can they? No they go against law. So Why do I keep feeling this – this feeling inside of me or something? It is weird. I am a normal person. I'm no one special.

**Chapter 1:**

"Bye Mom!" I ran out the door on my way to school as always. I am just a simple girl basically. Sometimes I just wish I could die. I want to not live any more. Sometimes I just feel like my time is going to come soon. I ran into the school and went into my homeroom class, English. I'm in eighth grade. I have a lot of friends, more than twenty.

"Hi Beth!"

"Hi Lizzy!" Lizzy is my Best friend forever! We have known each other since second grade.

"Are you excited yet? We get to do Romeo and Juliet today in Drama!"

"I know we are so lucky! Mainly you Lizzy! You got Juliet while I get stuck with watching."

"It's okay Beth. Any how what would you say about watching a movie tonight with me? It would be fun and you haven't been out for a while."

"Sure. How about we watch the Vampire movie that came out. We both love vampires and all so I think it would be fun!"

"I am all for it oh yeah and we have to walk okay? My sister has to go to work and my mom won't drive us and your mom has to work."

"Okay it's fine with me. Be quiet the Teacher is coming in!" We both got very quiet and then our evil English teacher came in. We have nicknamed her Mrs. Evil. Her actual name is really weird and hard to pronounce so we don't.

"Today we will be watching Romeo and Juliet because of the drama teachers request so when we watch it as the whole school we will know what is going on better. So here is the paper to fill out during the movie. You will have a quiz on it next week along with you vocabulary quiz, unit test, and grammar quiz. Also you have to turn in your persuasive paper about Television. If you are caught passing notes or talking then you must know the movie well enough to be able to recite the next twenty words. If you can't do that then don't talk. Everybody ready? Okay let's begin."

Eighty boring minutes later, "Okay class dismissed."

Me and Lizzy went out of there as fast as possible. "Oh my gosh Lizzy, that was so boring!"

"I know I like Romeo and Juliet it was mainly the questions that made me so bored."

"Yeah I'll see you tonight then?"

"Yeah bye. You really do need to stop ditching though."

"I know Lizzy, but this is important. Anyhow I am staying in class, we have a test in math and you know I always take a while in those. So I won't be in third and then I'll have to go to third and make up the work and then I won't be able to go to fourth, but she doesn't mind as much. So I won't see you until tonight. Are we meeting at the movie theater or at your house?"

"My house. Your mom can drop you off and then we can walk there."

"Okay then. Bye Lizzy."

"Bye Beth."

As expected I finished my math test five minutes before the bell rang. So I went to my locker got my science stuff then the bell rang and I went to my third to make up the test I and just missed. After that long test I went to my locker got my stuff then went to fourth then we were dismissed. I ran home after that and asked my mom if she could drop me off at Lizzy's house. She agreed and took me there and dropped me off then went to work.

"HI BETH!" Lizzy ran out and hugged me.

"Hi Lizzy. Are we going now or are we staying here for the night? I personally want to see Vampires tonight."

"I know Beth but come inside. We are eating diner first."

"Okay," I followed her inside. I sat there and waited for her to finish diner and then she had to 'freshen up' as she says then she went and made me put makeup on. Finally we were leaving! I was tired of waiting for us to go. We would have fun tonight. Well Lizzy would have fun and I would be glancing behind my shoulder, wondering when I was going to die. That's why I haven't been around anybody for a while. I have been worrying myself over nothing. Tonight my plan is to enjoy myself I have been waiting for a month for my death feeling to go away, tonight I am going to make it leave. I know it won't happen tonight. I can just tell it won't. I'm crazy like that sometimes.

**So how did you like it? I actually did not plan on typing this one. I haven't even written this one out yet. Please review and tell me if it is good or not.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Twilight or its characters. ENJOY!**

* * *

Yeah that's what happened. It was terrible. I was hurt of course and I ended up in the hospital, again. This time with a half burned arm. We were about to leave the theater and then it exploded. I guess I was lucky my bestfriendBut any way. On my fifteenth birthday and I was guess where?

If you guessed the hospital you would be correct. I went to school tripped and broke my arm and a possible concussion. Lovely.

One day I will die of hurting myself over and over. I hate birthdays. Today is my sixteenth birthday I never though I would live this long. It is so weird. It is noon and yet nothing bad has happened yet.

Later that day:

It is now five o' clock and I'm still in good condition. unfortantly the sun is setting and I have to get home. Home that' the bad part. At home I'm always treated like I can't do anything.

I have always been an outcast and a weirdo. In Sixth grade I went up to my favorite English teacher and told her she was going to die in 1 week at 8:00 and she freaked and sent me to the office. The bad part was 1 week later at 8:00 she died. I have done that 3 times already. That is why I'm worried. On my thirteenth birthday I wrote down in my diary that I was going to die on one of my birthday's before I turned 18. So I know I am going to die soon and then I will hurt everyone around me. I think that it's okay though. I am going to enjoy dying. I hate my life anyweay so what is the point of living? Only my journal entry was more of a puzzle. This is all I wrote.

_April 3, 2007,_

_In five years time on this date,_  
_You will find your true Mate._  
_However you will be through,_  
_and never have a clue._

_Beth, this is your only warning. You will die before your eighteenth birthday. It will be painful but you will be glad for it. _  
_From,_  
_Beth_

Yeah so now you know why I hate birthdays. Somehow I always avoid getting killed. One day though I won't be so lucky.

I turned the corner and I decided to take a short cut home. It is quicker however it is dark and somewhat like a laberinth. I was walking at an average speed. I turned a corner. _Beth you will die tonight. _After hearing that I walked even faster. I knew it would happen no matter what though. I heard something behind me. Footsteps. I turned around and no one was there. I walked even faster. I quickly turned around the corner, the wrong one. It lead to a dead end. I turned around and tried to get out. Just then I ran into something. It was hard and cold.

"Who are you?"

"It doesn't matter. I feel sorry for you. If only you didn't smell so good. And I really have been trying for a while. No one has tempted mesince the one girl."

"You - what are you?"

"Since it won't matter any more I am a vampire."

"Very funny. Vampires do't exist."

"YEs they do. YOu just never knew it." Then he bent down and bit my neck. I started to lose my senses. My eyesight was blurry an I could barley move my arms.

"STOP IT! STOP IT NOW! YOU PROMISED!" There was a new voice. Then he stopped.

"I'm sorry but -"

"BUT YOU HAVE RUINED THIS GIRL'S LIFE! NOW WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO? EITHER YOU FINISH DRAINING HER OR WE LET HER CHANGE!"

"We can let her change. She has a gift I can tell. She will be strong I promise. Maybe she can help us find out where she is at."

"Hopefully since you just ruined your clean record for the year. We need to find her bad. If not the world will be in trouble."

"Not the world maybe just Edward."

"Probably but remember she will have to learn control within a year so we can show her death and people be unsuspicious."

"Okay come on let's take her to our house. We can get her dried off and some where safe. Maybe dad can help her."

"I hope so. I really don't want her to suffer."

"Exactly. LEt's hurry though. She really doesn't look very good."

Once the guy said that I felt a sharp pain and I screamed.

"Hush girl you will be okay. Can you tell me your name?"

"Beth."

"Beth calm down this will hurt but you will be better soon."

After that I couldn't feel anything but the pain. This seemed so much like the book I read called Twilight. Oh no. I am in Twilight! The guy is vampire and I'm turning into like Bella. And my gift will probably be me being able to see when someone is going to die.

This is bad.

Very bad.

* * *

**So how did ya like it? PLease review! I am begging you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Twilight or its characters. ENJOY!**

* * *

"Mac you need to always stay there and slowly make the machines stop. Once they think she is dead they can have her funeral and you can stop. She can finish the change in the coffin or until we get her. No matter what though you can not drink her blood! Got that?"

"Yes father."

"Now go! You need to hurry before she seems too different."

"Okay." Mac picked her up and put her in a 'coma' and took her to the hospital.

Once he made it he ran in holding her and said, "Help her. I found her on the road. I don't know what happened." Then doctors were running around to help this girl who was dying.

Mac ran into a room, put on a mask and such, then went to the Girl's room.

And waited. Slowly he started to put her further into death.

Everyone was running around. Trying to save her.

Then the girl was declared dead at 20:42:35.

Her parents came running in and started to cry. Their only daughter had just died. They didn't even get to tell her that they loved her or goodbye.

Beth. I wonder if that's short for something.

Her parents were talking, "This is just like with her friend Lizzy. Why always on her birthday does someone neer her or us have to die?"

I looked up at her parents. They were crying over death. They could get over it. Death happens everyday.

I had to watch my entire family die. One after another. If not for dad I would be dead.

The girl's funeral happened and they burried her. Everyone payed their respects for who knows why.

Then they all just left.

I was the only one their.

I realeased my hold on her and left so I could tell my family. So we could unburry her.

She WOULD be my mate. I ould ssure of that.

Sister and brother in law....I will get you to come back home. We all miss you. Hopefully this girl can help. if not then we went through alot f trouble for nothing.

I got home and mom said, "Are we going?"

"Yes mother. Come on everyone. Time to go unburry her!"

Then we all went down to the graveyard. Everyone had a shovel except for my oldest sister and her husband. She had none, he had two.

It took a minute to get the coffin out and get her out. Then we put the coffin back in and put all the dirt back in the grave.

Then we went home and little sis took her and washed her up and put a fancy dress on her.

Then we all sat down and waited for her to stop screaming and to come out of changing. Then we can have a new member. Even number again.

While we were waiting we got a phone call I answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hello is this Mac?'

"Yes who is this?"

"Mac Its me your faveorite sister."

"Mary?!!"

"Yes its Mary dumbo. Ay how. I plan to come home soon. Maybe in two weeks."

"HEY EVERYONE! MARY'S COMING BACK HOE SOON! Where are you at?"

"Somewhere in Russia. You?"

"Virginia. Well actually I think we are moving to Virginia. I hope so. I liked it there!"

"Okay Mac. I'll see you at our old house in two weeks okay?"

"Okay Mary. Bye."

"Bye Mac tell everyone ilove them."

"Okay." I hung up. "Mary said she loved everyone. She's in Russia. I hope she doesn't go to Italy. That would be bad."

"Come on Mac? Do you really think she would?"

"YES! I have known her for my entire vampire existence! We were changed together! I think I know her well. She is stil looking for her husband so she will go there."

Then I went upstairs to sit with Beth until she woke back up.


	4. AN

Hello everyone. Sorry know everyone thought it was a update,but it isn't.

I'm goingto finish everything in an order.

1. Passion of Vampires

2. Piain,Nightmares, and Leah

3. Vampires aren't real

4. Maxry and Mary

5. BELLA (Sequel to Passion of ampires)

6. Story about Jame and Alec.

I'll update them whenever I have time. I promise to update lot quicke now. I actually want some completed stories!

p.s. does anyone else ave a gaia?


End file.
